Perfect To Me
by KAMES CRAZY FAN
Summary: James gets yelled at by Gustavoone day and Kendall has to comfort his friend. Wll this result to some hedden feelings to come to the surface?


**Heyyy everyone thanks for the reviews on my first one shot! Now here we go with a second one that I came up with. Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

James was sitting on his bed, staring out the window of the room he and Kendall were sharing. Silent tears were falling down his rosy cheeks as he thought about the events of earlier this morning.

_Flashback_

_The boys were at the studio recording their brand new song and they were doing great so far. But when James' part came up, his voice cracked a little but that didn't go unnoticed by their evil producer, Gustavo. _

''_James what was that? We can't have a voice cracking, we have a World Wide Tout coming up. We can't afford any mistakes!'' Gustavo yelled _

''_I'm sorry Gustavo I'm just a little tired. I'll it better this time, promise.'' James said_

''_Ok, from the top!'' Gustavo said hitting the play button_

_The music started playing again and the boys started singing. But when it was James' turn, he didn't make any sound. He just stared at the microphone in front of him._

''_Are you kidding me right now James?'' Gustavo yelled ''It's just a freaking line you have to say in this song and you can't even do that? Is it so difficult or are you so useless you can't even read the words from a fucking paper that id right in front of your ugly face!'' _

''_Gustavo stop!'' Kelly shouted_

''_No I won't stop! You think this is a game James? You think you can come in here and sing nothing just because you are tired? Well guess what, you untalented faggot, you can take your fat ass from my studio and leave now because I never wanted you here in the first place!'' Gustavo yelled his face going impossibly red._

''_Gustavo!'' Kelly yelled ''James he didn't mean any of that'' she said sounding apologetic but before anyone could react James had run out the studio._

''_What the fuck do you think you're doing Gustavo? He just made a mistake and you tell him that he's untalented. Are you in your fucking mind?'' Kendall yelled getting at Gustavo's face. ''Now I'm gonna go find him and if I hear you yelling at him ever again I'm gonna beat the shit outta you! Do you understand me?'_

_With that he stormed out the studio to find his broken friend._

''_That was very low Gustavo. James didn't deserve to hear any of this. He's trying the harder in here and you know it. So you better apologise to him when you see him again'' Kelly said leaving the studio with the other two boys following close behind both glaring at Gustavo. _

_End of flashback_

''James!'' Kendall yelled entering the apartment 2j still looking for his best friend.

He went to his and James' room and knocked on the door.

''Jay, it's me Kendall I'm coming in ok?'' When he didn't receive an answer he slowly pushed the door open. James was sitting on his bed, legs close to his chest as tears streamed down his face.

''Aw Jay…'' Kendall said and sit down on the bed next to his brunette friend.

''Do you ever wonder if you're good enough?'' James asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

''Does that have something to do with what happed earlier?'' Kendall asked

''I just don't understand what I'm doing wrong Kendall. Gustavo says I'm untalented and he told from the first day he met me in that audition. My mum want me to always be perfect. When we went to Minnesota at Christmas and she saw me instead of hugging me and saying that she missed me, she asked me about a scratch on my neck and why hadn't I put make up on it, so it wouldn't seem ugly. And my dad always told me how much of a failure and a loser I was and how I wouldn't do anything in my life. Then one day he beat the crap out of me and left forever. I just… I just can't be perfect because nobody is and I don't understand how they expect something impossible as that from me. And it hurts that they don't care about anything else than an image, Kendall. It hurts so fucking much!'' by the time he finished, James broke down crying and Kendall took him in his arms and kissed his head.

''Shh Jay, it's ok everything's gonna be fine'' Kendall said trying to comfort his friend.

''It hurts'' James sobbed ''Make it stop it hurts'' he clutched on Kendall's shirt like his life depended on it.

''Shh , just let it all out Jay It's going to be ok. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere'' Kendall said hugging the distressed boy closer.

After about 10 minutes James' crying stopped except the occasional hiccups and sniffles.

''Are you ok now?'' Kendall asked

James raised his eyes to look up at Kendall

''Yeah thanks'' he said looking sad

''Hey look at me. You are none of those things Gustavo and your parents told you that you are, ok? Nobody's perfect Jay and they can't force you to be that. You are a great person with great personality and no one can take that away from you.'' Kendall said.

James smiled and said ''What would I do without you?''

''I have no idea'' Kendall said smiling

James looked at Kendall's mesmerizing emerald green eyes feeling like he was losing himself in them. Then he moved his gaze to his lips, biting at his own bottom lip.

He leaned down slowly so he wouldn't scare the brunette. Finally their lips met in small yet passionate kiss. Kendall pushed his tongue against James' lips asking for entrance which the brunette accepted opening his mouth.

Their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance which Kendall won.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pulled away for air resting their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes.

''What was that'' James asked breathless

''That was the way to show you how great you are and how much I love you'' Kendall said happy to finally be able to confess his feelings for his undying love for his best friend since kindergarten.

''You love me?'' James asked his eyes filling with tears of happiness.

''Yes, since 5th grade actually'' Kendall said whipping away James' tears with his thumbs.

''Why didn't you say anything?'' James asked

''Because I knew you weren't gay and because I was afraid that if you found out you wouldn't anything to do with me'' Kendall said

''I would never ignore you Kendall and being gay wasn't gonna keep me from being you best friend. And…'' James said seeming a little scared.

''And what? You can tell me'' Kendall said

''And I love you, too.'' James finally said looking into Kendall's eyes.

''Really?'' Kendall asked hope shining inside his eyes.

''Really. I love you so much it hurts sometimes'' James said blushing

Kendall sensing his embarrassment leaned down and kissed the brunette putting all the love he felt for James into that one kiss.

''So would you make me the honor of being my boyfriend'' Kendall asked after pulling away from the kiss.

''Of course'' James said giving Kendall a peck on the cheek.

''What are we going to do now, because I don't want to go to the studio and face Gustavo right now'' James said, a hurt look covering his face.

''Hey, we aren't going to the studio, ok? We are just gonna sit here and cuddle for the rest of the day.'' Kendall said wrapping his arms around James' waist and pulling him on the bed with himself.

''I love you'' James said snuggling closer to Kendall's chest.

''I love you, too sweetheart. And remember that no one can be perfect but you are perfect to me ok?'' Kendall said giving the brunette a kiss on the forehead.

James smiled and whispered a ''thank you'' to his boyfriend.

With that Kendall held James closer to his chest and fell asleep with the love of his life finally sleeping in his arms.

Please leave a review! Thank you!

Kisses,

DEPI


End file.
